


My Kalos Star

by PokemonKatt



Series: You Are ___ (Reader Fics) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: (Monsieur Pierre x Reader)(You are Avelyn, a 34 year old non-binary person living in Lumiose City with your parents, your three brothers and your sister.)You used to feel hopeless, always down in the dumps, scared..all you wanted was to disappear. Ever since you met him, your life has turned around for the better.
Relationships: Monsieur Pierre/Reader
Series: You Are ___ (Reader Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142021





	1. Love At First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> @lady-starbind on Tumblr was looking for a Monsieur Pierre x Reader fanfic so I have provided one. THIS IS FOR YOU! ENJOY!

_You felt empty. You felt hopeless. You felt...useless. You were a rogue puzzle piece. You never fitted in._

_Then you got offered your first job. Mid 30s and only your first job. Great. What a pathetic life it's been. You had to go through three years of University due to your crap grades and still living with your entire family. Here you are, with average grades and settling as the Showcase janitor. At least you'll earn money now._

* * *

You walked along the empty hallways, mopping the floor. You had nearly finished the first half of your shift. Five minutes. Just five more minutes and you can have lunch. You were starving. The Showcases didn't start for three hours yet, but the performers were already arriving to rehearse. There was one problem that some of the staff were complaining about. The host hadn't arrived yet. They were supposed to come an hour ago before any of the performers. You were confused.

"Oh, mon dieu, why haven't I bought a new ala--AHH!" You heard a voice, male voice, strong Kalosean accent. You then heard a thud. It was coming from one of the hallways you had mopped. They must've slipped and fell! You ran around the corner carefully. There was a tall man lying on the floor, trying to get up. He was in a blue and black uneven jacket with a light trim. He was in a top hat, same colour scheme and same for his trousers. He managed to get up. He was quite a bit taller than you. He was wearing white gloves and covering part of his face with his hand. He had blonde hair and a blonde goatee, along with lilac eyeshadow and key necklace.

"Oh dear, are you ok?! I'm so sorry, I thought I left a sign!" You apologised.

"Non, it's fine, you don't have to apologise, blame me for being careless." The man chuckled, moving his hand from his face. You saw his lovely blue eyes, but also something not so pleasant. A nose bleed.

"Shit, your nose is bleeding." You cursed, getting a tissue from your pocket and basically pushing it into his face. "Oh, sorry for cursing! I wasn't thinking!" You took your hand and moved it away. He moved his own to it.

"It's fine, I don't mind cursing." He chuckled again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell the staff I've arrived, the director will probably want to chew my head off."

"Ok. Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

"Monsieur Pierre, but just Pierre is fine." He answered. You could feel your cheeks heat up a little. Why was he so...cute?

"I'm Avelyn, nice to meet you!" You introduced yourself. You could see Pierre blush a little. He must've mistook you for a young woman. He removed the tissue from his face. At least his nose had stopped bleeding.

"You're certainly pretty...oh, I don't want to say something bad accidentally, so what pronouns do your prefer?" Pierre asked. You blushed much more. He asked for your pronouns. Your preferred pronouns. No one has ever been so considerate!

"Wow, thanks for being so considerate. Uh, they/them. I'm non-binary." You answered. He blushed a bit more. Was he taking an interest in you? He checked his watch, then his eyes went wide.

"Oh no, I need to do my rehearsal! Sorry, excuse moi!" Pierre ran off to the stage. You could feel your heart beating rapidly. Was it love at first sight? No, surely, you couldn't. He was most likely taken.

Either way, you still had those feelings. They were starting to rise.


	2. A Little Accident, A Caring Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens backstage. It's up to you to clean it up.

You were let off early. Strange, but it makes sense. It was your first day after all. Since you had finished, you decided to sit just offstage and watch the Showcase.

You weren't interested in the performers. Most of them were boring. Only Shauna's interested you. You weren't even focused on her. You couldn't help but look at Pierre. In the spotlight, he was cheerful and enthusiastic. In the shadows of the stage, especially now, he looked quite nervous and a bit fidgety. Must be because of his lack of rehearsal earlier.

Soon afterwards, the results were in.

"And the winner of the Lumiose City Showcase is...Performer Shauna!" Pierre announced. Shauna cheered and walked up to him. Klefki gave her the key and that was it. "Thank you all for coming! Until next time! Au revoir!" Pierre waved to the audience before walking offstage. He looked uncomfortable. Probably just sweaty. It was very warm in there. 

Not even two minutes had passed before the stage director walked up to you.

"Excuse me, Avelyn, I know you got off your shift, but there's been an accident in one of the hallways. Do you mind clearing it up?" She asked.

"One of the girls must be careful next time." You groaned, getting your trolley and walking off. When you got to the hallway the director told you, you were quite shocked.

Pierre was there, slightly hunched over. He had a hand on the wall and the other was tugging his jacket. There was a puddle on the floor under him. He was shaking and you could even hear sobbing. You approached him and tapped his shoulder. When he looked to you, his eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"This isn't...I didn't mean to...I-I couldn't..." His voice was shaky as he was trying not to choke on his tears. You gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. These things happen. I can clean this up easily. Do you have anything else to put on?" You asked. He just nodded. "Alright. Do you need anything? Can I help with anything other than cleaning up here?"

"Non. Thanks for offering, though." He wiped his tears from his face before walking to his dressing room.

It didn't take you long at all to clean up. You left the trolley in your closet before walking down the hallway. When you passed Pierre's dressing room door, you could hear him struggling.

"Come on...come on..." You could hear. You knocked on the door.

"Need any help in there?" You asked.

"My zipper's stuck. I can't move it at all!" He answered.

"Do you mind if I come in?" When you asked, both of you went silent.

"Ok..." He answered, eventually. You opened the door and quickly shut it behind you. When you saw him, you blushed intensly.

He was topless. His hat, jacket, accesories and white shirt were in his bag. You decided to take the opportunity to examine the room.

It was an average sized dressing room. He had a wardrobe against the corner of the room, a miniature chandelier was lighting up the room, his desk had a large, square mirror with blue LED lights along the edges. There was a stack of paper, a few pens, some pencils, the usual stationery on a shelf next to the mirror. There was some makeup in a little box on the desk, alongside some brushes. Finally, something that was very surprising to you. There was a pansexual pride flag hanging on the wall, covering half of it.

"A little help would be nice!" Pierre growled, snapping you out of your examination trance. You immediately got down on your knees and grabbed his zipper. You realised that you were basically staring directly at his crotch. Heck, you were face to face with it! Pierre blushed when he realised what was happening and covered his chest up. You kept attempting to undo the zipper with not much luck. Then, you had an idea.

"Do you have anything made of wax? I know an old trick." You looked up at the flustered host. He handed you a dead candle. Huh, how handy. You rubbed it on the zipper so some of the wax got onto it. The zipper finally came undone.

"Merci!" He grinned. You were about to walk out, but he grabbed your wrist. "You've helped me out a lot today, I want to pay you back somehow. Please, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked. You stared at him, confused. "You don't have to if you don't wish to, it was just an offer!"

"No, no, it's fine! I'd love to go! Besides, how could I pass up such a handsome man?" You chuckled, then realise what you just said. "This-this isn't a date! Just putting it out there! Sorry, here." You got a scrap of paper from your pocket and wrote down your number. "Bye!" You then darted out of the door, leaving Pierre to get changed.

You definitely had feelings for him. You said it wasn't a date. You actually want it to be.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to one of your favourite restaurants for your "date" with Pierre. This is your chance to learn more about him.

You were late. You were late! YOU WERE LATE!

Panic ran through your mind. You brushed your blonde, mid length hair and adjusted your crimson suit. Madasieur Du Lux. Your go-to restaurant for, well, anything. The main reason was because of the unisex bathroom. Previously, you would've had to either use the men's (as you were born male) or wait until you got home.

When you finally got there, Pierre was already at the table you had booked. He looked a bit depressed just staring out the window. When he saw you, a bright, welcoming smile appeared on his face. He blushed a little. You sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, I was really nervous and felt a little sick..." You explained. You vomited from nerves earlier. Twice.

"That's fine. Everyone gets nervous." He chuckled as a waiter walked over.

"Good evening. How may I serve you two today? Mx. Avelyn, I'm guessing your usual?" He asked. The waiter was Axel. He knew you very well, but never took interest in you romantically. He was straight, but one of the strongest LGBTQ+ allies you knew.

"Yes please."

"And for you, Monsieur?"

"Uhh..." Pierre hesitated. He read over the menu. "These all look tres magnifique...ah, I'll have the Fetch'd Fry Feast." He settled on his order.

"And for drinks?"

"I'll take a wine." You answered. Pierre grabbed the drinks menu.

"I'll have a Fireball." He answered.

"We'll get them out as soon as possible." Axel gave you a sneaky thumb up before walking away.

"So...what do you do?" Pierre asked you.

"I'm a janitor. You know that."

"No, I mean what do you do other than that? What have you done previously? What's your family like?"

"First, my grades were crap so I wasted three years of my life in University, I have had no job before this and my family is crazy. I have three brothers, all older than me and one sister, who is younger than me. The oldest brother is straight, the middle brother is gay and the youngest brother is bi. My sister is pan and I'm non-binary. My dad is trans, so his brother, our uncle, was the sperm donor for our mum. She is also bi." You explained.

"Whoa, that's a lot." The host simply responded. Your drinks then arrived.

"What about you? Outside of work, what do you do?"

"Well, to start with, since Aria is waiting to get her own place, she lives with me. My father is in a retirement home, since he can no longer work, so his room has been repurposed as a guest room. Most of the time, for Serena, since she visits a lot. I'm an only child, but not planned to be. You see...my mother...she was killed. I can't explain why, it always puts me in a horrible mood afterwards..." He explained to you.

"Oh...I see...I saw a pansexual flag in your dressing room. Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm pansexual, I don't care if you're male, female, non-binary like yourself, trans, genderfluid, genderqueer, whatever. As long as you are human, respect the LGBTQ+ and are into men, then I love you. Gender isn't a factor for me and I am very open about it. I barely know any pansexuals, especially here in the Kalos. The only Kalosean pansexual I know is Siebold's cousin, Charlie, who is also a trans woman." He added. He chugged his Fireball as you had a bit of your wine.

"Hey, how old are you by the way? I'm 34 myself. You look around my age."

"Ohoho, looks can be misleading. Everyone says I look around that age. I'm 19." He nervously chucked. 19?! _HE'S 19?! **HE'S ONLY 19?!?!**_

"Oh...no...this feels so wrong..." You crossed your arms on the table and buried your head in them.

"So? One of my friends is in a relationship with a demon butler, a little age gap doesn't matter."

"It does! 15 years between us! That's just wrong! If I had met you two years earlier, I'd be classed as a pedophile!" You lashed out. Pierre looked quite frightened. You realised what you had just done. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that!"

"Non, it's fine...I deserve it, I was esentially begging for it...this entire night was my idea..." He spoke in a sorrowful tone. Your food finally came. A Cheesy Chesto Lasagne. Your favourite.

After a while, you had finished your food and had decided to walk Pierre home. He lived in Gemphis Town, a small town just a mile from Lumiose.

"Thanks for tonight...I'm sorry it didn't go as well as you had hoped..." You apologised.

"It's fine, really! I was stupid to ask you out, I thought you were younger..."

"It's alright. I'll take the whole younger thing as a compliment."

"Well, here we are." Pierre got his keys out. Since his Klefki wasn't with him, he had it in his pocket. He opened the door and walked in. "Merci." He was about to close the door, but you put your foot in the way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully..." You gave him a wink before walking away.

It wasn't the most successful night, but certainly alright.


	4. Sick Day, Confession Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to give Pierre and Aria a lift to the Showcase hall, but when you find out Pierre is under the weather, you stay and help him out. This was also your chance to confess your feelings.

You drove up to the house and parked up. You had offered Pierre and Aria a lift to the Showcase Hall. You quickly got out and walked to the door before knocking. Aria answered the door. Strange. You thought Pierre would answer. Maybe he was just in the bathroom.

"Hey, I came to pick you two up. Ready to go?" You asked, eager.

"Well, I'm ready, but Pierre won't be able to come. He's sick..." Aria answered, frowning. Your heart dropped.

"Do you still want a lift?"

"The Showcase has been cancelled. Serena's unavailable right now, so no one can take Pierre's place."

"I'm meant to help with a deep clean, but I'll call in and ask to be let off."

"Why?"

"What do you think? I'm looking after our little damsel up there." You walked inside, pulling your phone out and calling your boss.

_"Where are you?"_

"Not coming in. Important family business"

_"You said you would help."_

"It's sudden, sorry."

 _"This has nothing to do with Monsieur Pierre, right? He's sick."_ You blushed. It was about him.

"Perhaps..."

_"Alright, I'll let you off. If this happens again, be honest right off the bat."_

"Gotcha." You hung up and went upstairs to Pierre's room. When you walked in, you couldn't help but blush more, but you could feel something shatter inside you.

He was lying in bed with a wet flannel on his forehead. He was bright red and sweating like crazy. He glanced over at you.

"What are you doing here???" He asked. His voice was really quiet and it sounded like he had a sore throat.

"To look after you. I care for you." You sat on the bed with your hands behind you pressing into the bed. Something under your left hand felt hard. You could even hear a slight moan coming from Pierre. You looked at where your hand was.

Directly on his crotch. He was erect. You gave him a look of shock and a bit of horror. Was he like this all morning...or was he getting hard over you??? Pierre just hid under the covers in response.

"I'm sorry..." He whined. Something about it seemed sweet. It's like he was a little kid. You could feel your heart melt.

"Aww, it's ok. Now come out of there before you pass out." You demanded, but with a soft and caring tone. He peeked his head out of the covers. You let out a little giggle.

"Whatever you do, don't take the covers off, I'm wearing nothing right now." He scooched backwards and sat up, holding the flannel on his head.

"Were you sick at all?"

"Yeah, I was vomiting for about an hour after I woke up. My stomach is still a little icky, I just haven't actually vomited since...two hours ago. The fever has been constant." He explained. It must've been food poisoning.

"The restaurant must've not cooked the meal properly...I need to ask Axel about that." You sighed. "Any diarrhoea?"

"Non, luckily. Might happen later."

"Alright." You got up from the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"A drink and something to eat, please." He grinned. At least he was a little happier now.

"Coming right up!" You ran downstairs and had a look in the kitchen cupboards and shelves as well as the fridge. A lot to work with, but you settled on some toast with some Lummate, which was Lum berry spread. It's tasty and has medicinal properties. You made the toast, spreaded the Lummate on and took up a freezing cold glass of water. You settled it on Pierre's bedside table.

"Merci." He thanked you. You decided to leave him alone.

A few hours passed. You had been scrolling through channels on the TV and ended up falling asleep. It wasn't even that late into the afternoon. Pierre was feeling completely fine now and walked downstairs in his casual clothes.

"Avelyn?" He asked, gently shaking your shoulder. You shuddered from a sudden chill. He sighed, relieved. He acted on a sudden thought without any hesitation.

He gave you a kiss on the cheek. You woke up and realised what had just happened.

"What are you doing?" You asked, a little mad. Pierre stepped back, realising what he had just done. He had kissed you. _He kissed you! HE KISSED YOU!_

"Oh non, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"At the very least, ask first! You can't just jump into everything head first!" You snapped. The young host froze. You gave him a serious stare. Pierre then started to cry and ran upstairs. Guilt settled in. "Hey, Pierre, wait! I didn't mean it!" You chased him upstairs and to his bedroom door, where he slammed it right in front of you. You knocked.

"Go away..." He simply responded to your knocking. You knocked again. "Do I have to repeat myself?!"

"Listen, Pierre...I really didn't mean it..."

"Oh yeah?! What aboug the first time you snapped at me in the restaurant?! You cracked my heart then and you've shattered it now! Are you going to incinerate it next?!" He asked. He was livid.

"I have a short temper and my brain is slower than my mouth."

"That makes two of us."

"I only snapped because my brain wants to reject the feelings towards you, I love you!" You confessed. Everything went silent. Your heart was pounding.

"But...you said it was not possible...I'm way too young for you..."

"I don't care anymore! I want you and you only! Ever since I first met you, I had finally felt true love. I love you, Pierre." Silence fell again. Then, Pierre opened the door. "So...do you love me back or am I just going to stand here like a---" Before you could finished, he gave you a kiss on the lips! You embraced it. When you separated, you were both bright red.

"I love you too. Hey, you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"It's only been 24 hours or so since we first met. Isn't this too fast? Like, way too fast?"

"Ehh, does it matter at this point?"

"Not really." You both chuckled and settled downstairs to watch TV.

Now he was your boyfriend.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life takes an unexpected turn for the better.

You sat at home, staring at the ceiling, waiting for life to go by. It had been two months since you and Pierre started dating and you have been working much harder. You even got several promotions to lead director. This was your break day.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" You called out. The rest of your family were busy with their work. You opened the door and Pierre was there in his Showcase outfit.

"Bonjour." He greeted, giving you a quick kiss. You giggled a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Get your uniform. Come on." He demanded, grinning. You darted upstairs, got ready in mere minutes and leaped down the stairs.

"I'll be back soon!" You called out before walking out of the door.

Pierre lead you to Prism Tower. All of the performers, cleaning crew, directors, everyone was there.

"Everyone, you know my nayfriend, Avelyn. Well, who's got it? Come on, give it to them." Pierre gestured to you. He used nayfriend as a replacement for boyfriend or girlfriend. He came up with the term himself, which was really sweet.

"One sec!" Serena pulled out a big sports bag and pulled out a tall and thin box. She handed it to you. "Open it then!" You opened it and a wide grin appeared on your face.

It was a suit, the same as Pierre's host outfit. There were also the same shoes, same trousers, same everything except the suit coat was much shorter and was even on each side,

"Wow...why, though?" You asked, a little confused.

"We're going to be a trio of hosts from now on. You'll get paid a lot more, even when you're sick." Pierre announced. You kissed him and he embraced it for a few seconds. "You're now Madasieur Avelyn."

* * *

_"Bonjour Kalos! I am Monsieur Pierre!"_

_"I'm Madame Serena!"_

_"And I'm Madasieur Avelyn!"_

_"From now on, you'll have a trio of hosts! We can't wait to see you all at the next Showcase! Au revoir!"_

You, Pierre and Serena watched the announcement after uploading it to PokeVision. It went viral in minutes.

"Wow. We're world famous!" Serena cheered.

"All thanks to Pierre. Without you, life would still be pretty shit for me." You cursed, giggling.

"Aww, stop, you're going to make me blush, Madasieur!" Pierre chuckled.

Yoh laughed and talked for ages. Your life has turned around for the better. All thanks to Monsieur Pierre,


End file.
